Holding On
by Blurayne
Summary: Kyoya has hidden his feelings for so long when he discovers he has some for Haruhi he doesn't know what to do. KyoyaxHarhui. K   just in case.
1. Prolouge

I do not Own Ouran High School Host Club if I did Kyoya and Haruhi would be together and the twins would have much more action.

**_Prolouge_**

It wasn't hard to figure out why she had caught his eye; she was beautiful with her short boy like brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce through to his very core. The harder part was figuring out why he feel in love with her it was more than the fact that she wasn't overcome by the hosts charm, or the fact that she understood him better than anyone else, even his sister. It was the fact that Haruhi was the glue that help all the host together she was the reason Kyoya had realized he was more than the Shadow King, that he had emotions. She was the reason he had realized that he wasn't the facade he had made for himself so long ago, she had opened him up to a whole new world and a whole new being. Haruhi Fujioka was the love of his life, his reason for existence; now he just needed to tell her.


	2. Chapter 1 Temporary

Chapter 1

It was like any normal morning in Haruhi's life she got up, dressed, ate, brushed her teeth and left for school. Happy to start another day with the host club and although she didn't know it she couldn't help but grin when thinking about them, especially Kyoya. Kyoya had changed since the 1st time she had met him. She remembered that day when she broke the vase and first saw the cold and calculating man that she had now come to… well not love at least not romantically. Haruhi shook her head and walked past the main entrance into Ouran Academy.

Immediately Tamaki ran towards her, "Haruhi! Come give daddy a hug!" he yelled squeezing her so tightly her windpipe was having trouble finding the necessary oxygen. Once she was released the twins hooked their arms with her and strode to their first period class. Haruhi was greeted by her squealing fan girls and spent the rest of the day taking notes and ignoring the twin's antics. Finally the last bell rung and Haruhi hurried to the host club, her home away from home. "Haruhi! Will you come eat some cake with me?" Hunny questioned eagerly holding Usa-chan to his chest. "Sure Hunny-senpai." Haruhi replied with a warm smile. Next, Haruhi busied herself by making "commoner's" coffee and attending to the numerous guests.

When the rush of customer's had left Tamaki glomped Haruhi and soon left followed by the twins, Mori, and Hunny. It was now just her and Kyoya as she finished cleaning up the mess she scrutinized the man near her. He had seemed distracted all day and she had caught him staring at her more than once without taking any notes. She poured two glasses of coffee and placed one next to Kyoya while taking a seat next to him. "Is something bothering you today senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyoya jumped he was so focused with the numbers on his laptop screen he hadn't noticed Haruhi was next to him once he had quickly regained his normal heart rate he turned to her, "Nothing in particular." He replied his gaze drinking in her luscious lips that looked so kissable right now. Haruhi noticed Kyoya's intent gaze at her lips and couldn't help but my smile, "What are you staring at senpai?" she questioned amusingly.

This is my first fanfic so sorry if the chapter is moving really slowly. The next chapter is going to be more exciting I was just trying to set the basis of Kyoya and Haruhi's relationship in this chapter. Please comment I need advice desperatly.


	3. Chapter 2Chaos

Sorry I haven;t updated in a while the break has been crazy.

I do not own anything!

Chapter 2

"You've just got some chocolate on your mouth from the cake earlier." Kyoya replied carefully, the setting just wasn't romantic enough to tell the truth. No, who was he kidding; honestly he was just too scared to hear how Haruhi would respond to his confession.

"Oh." Haruhi responded wiping her mouth off, she thought he was actually going to open up for a minute there. As usual she was wrong; maybe Kyoya just didn't trust her as much as she thought. "Well I guess I should get home. Dad will be worrying about me." she said gathering her school supplies and heading out of the door to another night of loneliness.

Kyoya could see the disappointment on Haruhi's face when she was getting her book bag and cursed silently, "Wait, I'll take you home." He shouted surprising himself. Haruhi stopped in her tracks immediately and smiled brightly.

"Okay." She shrugged and waited for him to catch up. When they reached the sidewalk Haruhi noticed the car was missing for Kyoya. Preferring to soak up the comfortable silence and warmth they found in each other's presence Haruhi said nothing.

Kyoya waited till they were almost at Haruhi's house before he could get the courage to even talk, he grasped her small soft hands in his and took a deep breath. "Haruhi I…" he stopped doubts filling his mind. What if she said she didn't like him, what if someone else? Like Tamaki, god that would kill him.

Haruhi stared down at their entwined hands. His were so much bigger and firm yet they had warmth that she just wasn't expecting. When he stopped talking Haruhi looked up into those dark orbs of his almost gasping with the felling she saw in there. Then her cell phone rang running the moment forever. Kyoya dropped her hands relief and sadness flooding him. Haruhi almost cried they were so close to changing their relationship and something just has to interrupt them. "Sorry, it's probably Tamaki." Haruhi replied answering her phone.

"Hello. Yes this is Haruhi Fujioka. What happened to him? I understand I'm on my way." Haruhi responded to the voice on the other line. When she hung up her whole face had gone completely white like she was seeing a ghost. Her eyes had gone devoid of all feeling except desperation.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked preparing to kill the bastards who could frighten Haruhi like this.

"It's my dad; he got in a car accident."

Please rate and review this is my first fanfic and I really need help with ideas. Thanks to all who are reading this, whoever you are.


	4. Chapter 3 Falling Apart

Thanks to everyobe who story alerted and favorited. Midterms are coming up so I might not be able to update for a while but I'll try to get a chapter a week.

I do not own Ouran

* * *

Chapter 3

When we arrived at the hospital Haruhi was in shock she wouldn't talk at all. She just ran up to the nurse asked for her dad and sprinted to his room. I had never seen her like this she was always smiling even when there was a storm she wasn't this bad. I hurried after her when I finally found the right room I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ranka who was so full of life and vitality was beyond pale and barely breathing, machines were hooked up to him and an IV was in his arm. Haruhi was kneeling by the bed clutching his hand silently sobbing. I longed to comfort her but I had no idea how she would react and I was not prepared for a situation like that. I walked into the room slowly and took a seat by the window flinching each time Haruhi shed another tear, I could feel her pain just as sharp as I could feel my own.

Finally after what seemed hours a nurse came in. She pursed her lips in annoyance, "No one is supposed to be in here. He isn't stable enough for visitors." Seeing as Haruhi was to distraught to talk I quickly explained the situation with all the host charm I could acquire the nurse was swooning after 2 minutes. She took Ranka's vital signs and said a doctor would be in shortly to talk to us. Then I felt a vibration in my pocket and saw that Tamaki was calling me, since I didn't want to Tamaki to call Haruhi I answered the call.

I couldn't breathe; this couldn't happen to my dad. He was always so alive and energetic and now he looked like death itself. Even though I knew Kyoya was there I couldn't help but cry and beg to god that my dad would be okay. As I cried all the memories of my dad came back to me and I couldn't help but love all his annoying antics.

"Kyoya! Where is our daughter?" Tamaki questioned me franticly.

"She's not available right now Tamaki and don't call her when I hang up." I replied in a firm voice.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked

"I'm not in a position to answer that." I answered and with that I hung up. Haruhi did not need Tamaki's dumb antics right now she had enough on her plate.

Soon after a middle aged doctor arrived and gazed sadly down at Haruhi. He gestured for me to step out of the room so we could talk about the situation, "He's not doing well, and he lost a lot of blood in the car crash. He has 3 broken ribs a rupture of the intestine and some brain swelling. Now we are hoping the swelling will go down and we are putting some blood back into him but he hasn't moved or responded to anything yet. I'm sorry to day this but, there is a good probability that he will never be waking up. "

* * *

Please comment, review, and favorite. I really love hearing from my readers you guys keep me going.


	5. Chapter 4 Broken

_**Tha lack of reviews is really depressing.**_

_**I'd like to thank AMUTOforever305 for giving me the strength to push out this chapter. **_

_**Please enjoy, whoever is reading this.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Broken

"I understand." Kyoya replied and looked through the glass to see Haruhi.

_**1 day later**_

Haruhi was an empty shell he wouldn't eat, talk, or sleep. All she did was stare at her father willing for some unknown force to make him open his eyes one more time so she could at least say goodbye. Was that so much to ask for? Couldn't she just talk to her Dad one more time and tell him how much she loved him despite his annoying habits. Every second that her father spent lying in this bed Haruhi was dying more and more she could feel a huge hole opening up inside her. This wasn't fair, first her mom and now her dad. She didn't deserve this pain she couldn't recover from this.

Kyoya felt powerless he had all the money in the world and yet that couldn't help him at all. He was going insane sitting here watching Haruhi struggle with the anguish she felt. He couldn't deal with this she was his everything and now in her time of need he couldn't do anything to help her. He wasn't good at this comfort stuff but he knew he had to take some action other than sitting here watching her. Kyoya walked over to Haruhi and silently wrapped his arms around her slim frame. He could feel her pressing into his body and felt her tremors of shock and pain. Then, Tamaki burst through the doors destroying everything that was precious. Kyoya had just managed to extract himself from Haruhi before Tamaki sped into the room.

"My darling daughter!" You poor dear let daddy comfort you." Tamaki screamed glomping Haruhi in his usual bone crushing hugs. However, instead of shoving him off Haruhi just started crying again the tears pouring unrestrained down her face.

As soon as Tamaki glomped her Haruhi started remembering all the instances when her dad had done the same thing. She remembered how he had comforted her when her mom died and how he had always been so enthusiastically annoying and peppy like Tamaki and it broke her heart not knowing if she would ever see her dad breathe without the help of a machine again.

Kyoya was livid. Haruhi had been through so much and now Tamaki had to make everything worse all over again just when he had gotten her over the latest breakdown. "Get the fuck out Tamaki." Kyoya said with the coldest voice he could manage. His onyx eyes were burning with rage at his best friend. Tamaki took one look at Kyoya's expression and backed away whispering a quick goodbye to Haruhi who was still wrapped up in memories crying.

Once the idiot bastard was gone Kyoya lifted Haruhi into his arms and sat down in one of the chairs. She was sitting on his lap pressed against his chest her warm tears soaking into his shirt. She felt so fragile and broken and Kyoya had to put her back together. Sadly, he couldn't tell her that Ranka would not be waking up anytime soon if at all.

Haruhi could feel Kyoya picking her up but it seemed like she was far away from all that. All she wanted was to stay in her memories where her dad was still alive and breathing. She pressed against Kyoya's chest and the silent strength he had to offer until she fell asleep trapped in the past where she was happy and at peace. Kyoya felt Haruhi's breathing settle down until she was asleep he laid her down next to her dad and watched as she curled up next to him. Her small body looked so thin and breakable like the slightest disturbance could shatter her whole being. For the first time since his mom Kyoya wished with all his power that Haruhi's dad would open his eyes. After a few minutes of silence Kyoy gave up on the magic his mom had so much faith in.

He heard a beeping coming from his bag and realized his laptop was dead. He had left it on sleep mode when all the chaos happened and hadn't gone on in two days. After plugging in his charger logged on to his email. There were 100 unread emails at least 20 were from his sister wondering where the hell he was. Kyoya wrote a quick message telling her what had happened and inquiring about how pissed his dad was. Although Kyoya knew his dad was completely aware of his whereabouts he was sure his dad was angry as hell that Kyoya had missed so much sighed as he read all the emails about business and all the people he had to get acquainted with but right now he didn't care and instead of answering all these emails Kyoya looked all the information on comas that he could access to. When he finally looked up from the screen he saw it was 3:30 am and he had been reading for 2 hours.

It was not a waste though he had found a lot of information and now knew Ranka was in a persistent vegetative state which meant he was unaware of his surroundings and incapable of voluntary movement. The chance Ranka had of pulling out of this state was dismal and after 2 weeks there was little to no chance. At this point his onyx eyes glanced over at Harhui's sleeping form if Ranka didn't wake up in 2 weeks Kyoya didn't know what he would do and how Haruhi would react.

* * *

_**Please review it's not hard! You don't even have to say much just a couple words will mean so much to me.**_


	6. Chapter 5 Slip Up

**_Sry it took me so long to review midterms are killing my brain. _**

**_I'd like to give a big thanks to jenny, krissy2lip, DR BUBBLES, bloodyhell95, Quiksilvergirl, and Ootori Haruhi._**

**_A special thanks to AMUTOforever305 who was the first one to review. _**

**_Lastly, thx to everyone who story alerted and favorited story you guys rock! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran! _**

* * *

Chapter 5- Slip Up

Another night spent in the hospital, the atmosphere was even depressing Kyoya now. He had to get Haruhi out of here she hadn't showered, changed, or moved since the accident and it was high time he changed all that. Figuring Haruhi wouldn't leave her dad voluntarily he waited until she had taken a nap. Once he had determined she was asleep he carried her bridal style and left the hospital. When they were settled in the car Haruhi had her head in Kyoya's lap and he unconsciously stroked her hair. Tachibana took in this sight with a surprise Kyoya of all people going to such lengths for someone else especially that someone else being a commoner. What was so special about this girl?

Finally they had reached Haruhi's house; Kyoya waved off Tachibana's offer to carry her up and instead lugged her up the steps himself. Kyoya laid Haruhi down on the small bed in her room he took a cursory glance at the purple wallpaper and simple furnishings. He grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and filled it with a whole bunch of clothes he soon discovered the lingerie drawer and took a gulp. As he picked up a couple bras he couldn't help but notice they were all plain A cups but as he dug further the bras grew more feminine with lace and other such accessories. He decided he had invaded Haruhi's privacy enough and just stuffed a handful of underwear into the bag.

After he had finished packing Haruhi's things Kyoya gently shook her awake. Haruhi was immersed in her dream when she felt a light disturbance she mumbled trying to sink back into deep sleep. However, the shaking persisted and she opened her eyes to stare right into Kyoya's onyx one's that had captivated her for so long. "Kyoya, what's going on? Is my dad okay?" Haruhi questioned oblivious to the proximity of their faces. Kyoya suppressed his frustration he knew this was a delicate time for Haruhi but he was having trouble stifling his primal urges. He quickly backed up and gathered his composure

"Nothing has changed with Ranka's condition. I brought you home to get some of your clothes and take you out." He responded wishing for just 5 seconds where no one was talking about Ranka. He wanted to forget anything had ever happened and he didn't want to talk about Ranka when he had just escaped from the hospital.

Haruhi took a deep breath and gazed at her room it didn't seem like home without her dad here. She gathered some clothes from her dresser noticing the disheveled piles and sent a quizzical glance at Kyoya. He just shrugged his shoulders with a slight smile on his face. She sighed trying to place her dad's condition in the back of her mind not quite succeeding.

Once Haruhi had gotten in the shower Kyoya thought of all the places he could take her. He knew she wouldn't like anything to fancy and they were only going to be out for a couple hours seeing as Ranka was still in the hospital no matter what they did. Kyoya noticed an ad for an amusement park on Haruhi's night stand after looking over the details Kyoya decided it would hopefully let Haruhi have a few hours of fun. Then he did a double take was he taking her on a date. Did this really constitute as a date given the circumstances? I mean here he was planning all day with her prepared to entertain for no merit except to see her smile again. Kyoya grinned the answer was yes they were going on a date.

~~~~~~~~At the amusement park~~~~~

Haruhi stared at the huge display of rides and thousands of people milling around. She could hear the screams of people on roller coasters and little kids dragging their parents around. She could remember when her mom was alive they had come to an amusement park like this. Shaking her head Haruhi put the memory to the back recesses of her mind. She was here with Kyoya and she knew this wasn't his type of thing but he was doing it for her. So with that thought she was determined to have as much fun as possible. She grabbed Kyoya's hand and dragged him through the crowd to a popular rollercoaster.

"Was that my daughter?" Tamaki questioned to the twins after he noticed a flash of short brown hair whiz by 5 feet from him. He had dragged the host club to the amusement park minus the Shadow King and Haruhi for some commoner fun.

The twins looked to where Tamaki was staring wide eyed but they didn't see anything. "Boss your going crazy. Why would Haruhi be here?" The twins started finishing each other's thoughts. However with curiosity overwhelming them the twins once again called Haruhi's cell. Despite the fact that she hadn't answered all weekend and she wasn't home the twins knew something major had to have happened and they wanted no needed some answers.

Hunny was perched on top of Mori's shoulders he surveyed the crowd searching for Haruhi and Kyoya. He was worried about them especially Haruhi and how she would take Kyoya's confession. Mori and Hunny could both tell Kyoya had realized his feelings and was trying to confess to Haruhi.

Kyoya was shocked at first that Haruhi took his hand but wasn't going to complain. They rode on lots of rides and eventually ended up at the Ferris wheel. Probably the sappiest place to end up but hey it worked. Haruhi was sitting next to him her head on his shoulder her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. Mission accomplished and then he heard a voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere it was Tamaki with the host club. They were right below Kyoya and Haruhi and he hoped to hell they could get off the ride without bumping into them. He had made the perfect day for Haruhi and if Tamaki screwed it up he would strangle him.

Haruhi closed her eyes relaxing against Kyoya despite his cold exterior he was probably the nicest guy she had ever met. She was about to thank him when she opened her eyes and saw a flash of rage in his eyes. "Kyoya, what's wrong?" she asked placing her hand on his forearm.

Kyoya turned to Haruhi quickly trying to mask his rage, "Oh, nothing." he replied. Haruhi sighed and turned to look out the window of the car they were in. The view was really beautiful with the lights of the rides illuminating the bright sky. "Haruhi, I…" Kyoya began knowing he had screwed up lying to her. She could always tell what he was feeling despite his mask, well except the fact that he was hopelessly in love with her.

Haruhi quickly turned around causing the car to rock but neither of them noticed, "Yes." She answered anticipating his next words.

"I…well…I had a good time today." Kyoya said chickening out. He was such a pathetic wimp.

"Oh, yea I had a good time to. Thanks for taking me out today Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi replied disappointment underlying her words. Then she heard him, it had to be Tamaki no one else sounded the way he did. She leaned her head out the window and looked down directly below her was the host club. So that's why Kyoya had been so pissed she thought. Tamaki was yelling at the twins to settle down because they were rocking the car.

Haruhi groaned they never changed. The ride slowed down and Kyoya and Haruhi's car came to a grinding halt. The host club stumbled out of their car. Hunny was licking a ice cream cone and the twins were still pestering Tamaki. Mori turned around and stared right into Haruhi's eyes a look of shock plastered on his face.

Haruhi smiled and waved placing a finger to her lips as a signal for Mori not to tell anyone he had seen her and Kyoya. Once their car stopped Kyoya and Haruhi climbed out carefully trying to avoid the hosts. Sadly, the twins had seen them. "Haruhi!" They called quickly running after her and Kyoya.

"Damnit." Kyoya mumbled under his breath.

Haruhi shrugged, "Looks like we got caught. Thanks for everything senpai." By then the twins had reached her and the first thing they saw was Kyoya and Haruhi's joined hands. Karou recovered much quicker and started frantically questioning them," Haruhi, why haven't you answered your phone? What's going on? Why weren't you home?"

Hikaru shook his head looks like the Shadow King had beaten him to the girl. He joined his brother's frenzied questioning. As soon as Haruhi opened her mouth Tamaki swept in lifting her off the ground in one of his bone crushing hugs. Before she knew the words had come out of her mouth she said, "Dad, put me down. Jesus."

Everyone froze especially Tamaki, "What did you just say?"

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Everyone's comments mean so much to me.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Arrest

_**Thanks to krissy2lip, Ootori Haruhi, and Dr. Bubbles for reviewing!**_

_**Thanks also to everyone who story alerted and favorited this story. **_

_**I know the phone call is a little confusing so bear with me. **_

* * *

Chapter 6

"I...it...I mean… I have to go" Haruhi stuttered, pulling her hand from Kyoya's and running through the park to the entrance. Why did she say that? Sure Tamaki shared many annoying characteristics with her father, but he could never replace him. She was probably just exhausted from all the stuff that happened this weekend. She hailed a cab once she reached the entrance and gave him directions to her destination. Then she realized she had no money, shit she thought to herself checking her pockets in case she had left any spare cash in them. When they pulled up at the entrance Haruhi made an act of reaching down to grab money and quickly ran out the door, she would get Kyoya to pay him later as she memorized the license plate.

"Hey you fucking bitch! Come back and pay me!" The taxi driver yelled but the small brunette girl was already gone. "Goddamnit." He cursed driving away; he would call the police at the end of his shift. Haruhi sprinted down the familiar cobblestone ground hoping the driver wouldn't try to chase her. Once she saw she wasn't being pursued, she slowed to a walk. When she reached her goal she sunk to her knees, tears pouring unrestrained down her face and falling at the foot of the grave. "What do I do mom? I'm so afraid. I wish you were here to help me."Haruhi curled up at the grave and stayed that way until the police found her.

"Excuse me miss?" The cop questioned sympathetically, troubled teens were not her specialty. Haruhi raised her head; she had dozed off for a while, exhausted from her breakdown. "We got a call from a taxi driver saying that you didn't pay him." She continued, now that the girl had raised her head. Haruhi stood up wobbling a little then regaining her balance.

"Huh?" She asked, then remembered how she had jumped out of the cab and ran here. "Oh, yes I didn't have any money; my boyfriend is going to pay him." Haruhi replied wondering where exactly her boyfriend was, wait did she just say Kyoya was her boyfriend. Sure she imagined that they were dating but, did he even want to have a relationship with her?

"I'm afraid that's not going to work out, unless your boyfriend is some rich famous person." The cop replied; teenagers were so dumb sometimes. Her boyfriend probably never intended to pay the driver at all.

~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Kyoya was pissed, not at anyone in particular, just the fact that this whole day had now been a complete waste of time. Like most people, Kyoya had to vent out his rage and who did he pick but Tamaki to bear the burden.

"You're such an idiot!" He screamed, this time no mask was up to shield his rage as he swung at Tamaki. The poor host club king was completely unprepared for the punch that smacked straight into his face. Parents gasped and pulled their kids away from the ruckus calling for security. The twins. after their entail shock, came to the conclusion that they would need to document this event and started snapping pictures with their phones. Tamaki stumbled back and Hunny immediately stepped in front of him blocking any more attacks from the Shadow King. Mori grabbed Kyoya's arms and restrained him. He dragged Kyoya away from the group and plopped him down on a bench near the entrance of the park. Kyoya buried his face in his hands until they stopped shacking and absorbed what he had just done. "Shit." He said, now he needed to apologize to the idiot king. Mori grumbled in consent and then shocked Kyoya by asking, "Where did Haruhi go?" Kyoya froze, she had come in his car and she didn't have any money. "Shit." A small smile appeared on Mori's face.

~~~~In the police station~~~~~~

Haruhi was placed in a cell filled with girls who had tattoos and pretty big muscles. They looked like they were going to tear her apart. "Can I get my phone call?" She asked the cop who had brought her in, the less time spent in this cell the better. The cop nodded and let her out to use the phone. Haruhi immediately dialed Kyoya's cell number, which she had happened to memorize when her dad tacked it to the bulletin board in their kitchen. "Hello, Kyoya."

Kyoya's cell phone started ringing just as he was about to take action to get Haruhi,"Not now." He said. However, when he saw the police station's number he flipped it open.  
"Haruhi, Why are you at the police station?"

"I got in some trouble. I took a taxi to the graveyard and then I realized I had no money. So then he called the police and now I'm here."

Kyoya sighed, "Okay, I'll take care of it. Put the chief on the phone."

Haruhi held the phone to her chest and looked at the cop, "He wants to talk to the chief." Officer Delgado, the cop who had brought Haruhi in, was shocked. She grabbed the phone out of Haruhi's hands.

"Hello, this is Officer Delgado. Your girlfriend here didn't pay her cab driver."

Kyoya recognized the name, and after a couple of seconds he remembered meeting the cop at a dinner when her husband Greg Delgado won a literature award. Had she just said that Haruhi was his girlfriend? Had Haruhi said that or had she just assumed he was her boyfriend? He realized he still hadn't answered and cleared his voice, "Hello, Mrs. Delgado it's nice to talk to you again. My name is Kyoya Ottori, I'm very sorry for the trouble my girlfriend caused. "He replied, putting extra emphasis on the word girlfriend.

"Kyoya?" Delgado answered shocked turning wide-eyed to the brunette next to her. Haruhi just smiled smugly.

Kyoya grinned, "If you could just give me the number for the cab company I'll straighten all this out. I should be there in 20 minutes to get Haruhi."

Delgado was flustered, she responded with a quick "Okay." and hung up the phone.

~~~20 minutes later~~~~~

A black limo pulled up in front of the police station. Kyoya stepped out to be greeted by Delgado and Haruhi standing right outside the main entrance. "Kyoya!" Haruhi shouted running over to him. Delgado followed at a more leisurely pace.

Kyoya turned to Delgado about to apologize again when Haruhi cut in, "Sorry for all the trouble I caused, but I told you Kyoya would pay the driver." Delgado just stared at the couple, could they really be dating? Sure they looked like a cute pair but Kyoya dating a commoner? He looked different somehow, Kyoya Ottori looked happy.

* * *

_**Please review and alert! Love you guys and I'll be updating soon.**_

_**~Blue~ **_


	8. Chapter 7 Relationship

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry for the incredibly long delay but finally everything is back to normal. I know this chapter is pretty short but I thought you guys deserved something. I'll write a super long chapter next time to make up for it!**

**Thanks to krissy2lip, Ootori Haruhi and bloddyhell95 for reviewing. Thanks to all of those who story alerted.**

**A special thanks to Dr Bubbles who is not only my good luck charm but who has helped me so much through this challenging time in my life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. If I did it would have a lot more yaoi. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Haruhi and Kyoya climbed into the limo leaving a stunned Delgado behind. "So now we're going out?" Kyoya asked slightly amused. He was surprised Haruhi told the police that they were a couple. Was it just because of her distressed state that she blurted out that lie? She had obviously thought about a relationship with him if she had told them they were going out. So, did this mean Haruhi wanted to date him?

Haruhi played with her nails avoiding his gaze, "I guess we are." Kyoya looked at his companion and took in her disheveled appearance, the way her hair was windblown and her face was flushed just added to her beauty. He swallowed bracing himself for the rejection he was sure to come, "Haruhi? Would…I mean…Doyouwant to go outwithme?" he held his breath waiting for her answer.

Haruhi was shocked, hell yes she wanted to say, but what about the rest of the host? If she went out with Kyoya it would create chaos, it would be the end of the family, and Tamaki would be heartbroken, but was it worth it?

~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Tamaki paced the lengths of his lavishly decorated room; he stared at the pictures of the host club and him. Smiling as he recalled all the memories they shared. They were a family and wasn't it natural that because of their closeness the members of his family would start a relationship. But Kyoya and Haruhi together, it was just too hard to fathom. However, it looked like they were a couple and Kyoya was livid when Haruhi ran away. Kyoya couldn't possibly have anything to gain from the relationship. Financially Haruhi was pathetic and she had no connections inside the world the rest of the host inhabited. So, why would Kyoya spend time with her outside of the host club unless he had feelings for her?

Kyoya liked Haruhi. He knew that now, so shouldn't he be happy for his best friend and daughter? Yet all he could feel was this burning jealousy . Was it normal for a father to feel this way? Mori would know Tamaki thought; Mori picked up on the first ring and replied with his usual grunt. "Mori-senpai is it normal for a father to be jealous of his daughter's suitors?" he asked frantically.

Mori sighed, Tamaki was such an idiot sometimes; realizing that he would never understand his true feelings Mori gave Tamaki the answered he needed to hear, "No." and then he hung up. Tamaki was stunned, he heard the phone beeping indicating that the conversation had ended. No, so then why was he so jealous of Kyoya? Why was he upset anytime another man was near his daughter? It didn't make sense. Was he in love with Haruhi? That was impossible he thought, but at the back of his mind he couldn't help feeling it was the truth. Falling onto his bed, Tamaki groaned afraid to face the unknown he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

~~~Back to Haruhi~~~~~

Right now she really didn't care, it was ineveitable that the host club could not be together forever. Plus it was kind of cute how Kyoya had blurted out the question like he was going to explode. "Yes." She replied quietly.

"It's okay, I understand if you don't... Wait what?" Kyoya replied he was so set up for disappointment. So prepared for the sting of rejection he hadn't realized she said yes.

Haruhi giggled, "I said yes senpai." Kyoya was overcome with joy and a Chesire grin lit up on his face. Kyoya didn't know how to respond he just squeezed Haruhi's hand wishing he could freeze the moment forever. He had never been this happy and although he knew that they were going to have a lot of trials to face it felt like they could make it because he loved her.

* * *

**Please review, I really need help with ideas for the next cahpter and all comments help! To all of those who alerted please review to it doesn't have be a long message!**

**~Blue**


	9. Chapter 8 Euphoria

**I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I have basically no free time now because of my new job, school and life in general. Fanfiction was also down the day I was going to update. **

**Thanks to all who story alerted and favorited but please review 2! **

**Also I'd like to thank krissy2lip, Ootori Haruhi, the dark euphie, isabella-fox-earthbender, and serenityrain2233.**

**Special thanks to Dr. Bubbles who inspired this chapter this one is for you and everyone who has been anxiously waiting. **

Chapter 8

~~~A few days later~~~~

It felt like she had been walking on the air ever since she and Kyoya had started going out. Every day he had some surprise for her. Like a special lunch filled with her favorite foods or he would whisk her away after school and take her to the park. They spent every spare second they had with each other even if they were just doing homework. Haruhi didn't feel so alone now and she knew Kyoya would always protect her. She had always known Kyoya was sweet but he seemed to have changed. His façade had started to fall away and he was starting to show his true self to everyone. However, Haruhi was not the only one to notice this drastic change in Kyoya.

Tamaki had gone overboard all over again leaving Kyoya scrambling for ways to increase profits. Today Tamaki had planned a flower show. They had flown in hundreds of exotic flowers from all around the world just for two hours of use. The host king could be heard describing the guests to these flowers every 20 seconds and they all fell for it. Even after so long Haruhi still couldn't fathom why all these girls slobbered over him. Kyoya sighed he hated when things with such beauty went to waste. Maybe, he could make them into a bouquet for Haruhi. Just thinking about her made him forget all about the money issues that would soon be plaguing him. It was time to make another photo album off all the host. Tamaki kept glancing at his best friend he had changed these past couple weeks. Especially towards Haruhi and Tamaki was a little concerned about it. Haruhi was his daughter shouldn't he know if she had a potential love interest. The fact that it might be Kyoya though pissed Tamaki off. His best friend shouldn't be flirting with his daughter. He decided he would talk to Kyoya after the club ended.

Haruhi kept gazing wistfully at Kyoya. Although some of the flowers were really beautiful she wished that she could just run off with her boyfriend. Damn, she loved that word the taste of it in her mouth made her want to say it every second of the day. She had a boyfriend! On top of that he was nice, smart, sexy, kind and just perfect. It was like a dream and she never wanted this euphoria to end. Plus, staying like this was so much better than waiting in the hospital for her dad to wake up or even move. Sinking in it was so much nicer.

The twins frolicked among the blossoms watching Haruhi and Kyoya's every move. It was evident something was going on with them. You couldn't be close to them without feeling the sexual tension in the air. It seemed even Tamaki noticed the strangeness that was occurring. What was even more perplexing was Kyoya was smiling way more. Sometimes if you just glanced at him you could see a small smile on his face and he wasn't even trying to mask it. The twins had to get to the bottom of this and this weekend they were planning a trip with their favorite toy.

Honey and Mori sat side by side both grinning at each other. Kyoya had finally done it and it was amazing how happy he looked. He and Mori had been trying to get this relationship to develop for weeks now and they had finally accomplished their goal. Hunny ate his cake happily content to just watch his friends enjoy this beautiful sunny day.

Finally the host club was closed for business. After hours of endless girls squealing everyone was pretty worn out even the host king himself. However, he had a mission and was determined to complete it. Kyoya had started to gather his stuff getting ready to go to the hospital with Haruhi, "Kyoya, can we talk before you go?"Tamaki asked. Haruhi shrugged and waved goodbye to the boys.

"What's wrong Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned pushing his glasses up in annoyance.

"How do you feel about Haruhi?" The host king blurted out nervously. He didn't really want to hear the answer he already knew. Honestly, he was hoping Kyoya would lie and say they were just friends.

~~~At the hospital~~~~  
"Thanks for the ride Tachabana-san." Haruhi said stepping out of the limo and into the hospital. Her shoes clicked along the white tiles on the floor and she gazed at the pictures of waves that decorated the walls of the room she had become so familiar with. Then her eyes fell on the frail body of her father. He was so pale and cold to touch like death was just biding its time to take him from her. Haruhi grabbed her dad's hand and started rubbing it in her embrace. "Dad, please wake up. I know you miss mom but you can't leave me all alone." Haruhi pleaded tears starting to form in her eyes. "O god, please. Please wake up. Please wake up. Please let my dad wake up." She kept repeating this over and over as the nurses watched her weep silently. Her small body shaking with her sobs of anguish.

~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Kyoya wasn't shocked per say he had always seen this question coming. It's just he was surprised it had happened so soon. "I… I like Haruhi a lot." Kyoya replied.

"Yea, but do you love her?" Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya didn't want to hurt his friend just yet. Plus, he was kind of uncomfortable telling someone else he loved her when he hadn't even admitted it to Haruhi yet. "Do you?"

Tamaki froze. He knew Kyoya didn't mean the way a father loves a daughter but the way a boy loves a girl. Tamaki didn't know the answer to that question. At least he didn't want to admit the answer to himself. It was against his nature to lie though so he told Kyoya what basically everyone already knew."Yes."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update very soon cause I know I leave you guys with cliff hangerish endings. **

**Dr. Bubbles READ ONLY!**

*** Your private messagner is still messed up. If you would like to send me your email in a message and we can talk privately via email. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9 Bliss

_**I know it took me way to long to update but here it finally is and yes it's short but it's stuffed with fluff.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who favorited and story alerted!**_

_**Thanks also to krissy2lip, bloodyhell95, Ootori Haruhi, Merlina-Vulturi, and isabellefox-earthbender for reviewing and being awesome.**_

_**This chapter is based on the song Everything by Michael Buble.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ouran.**_

* * *

Chapter 9- Bliss

Kyoya nodded and walked out of Music Room 3, the truth had finally come out and although Kyoya loved his best friend he was determined to capture Haruhi's heart. He knew Tamaki would never act as fast as Kyoya would but the blonde idiot held a spot in haruhi's heart. However, he was an Ootori and Kyoya had a plan, tonight was the night he was going to confess. They would go to a small Italian restaurant and afterwards take a walk in Haruhi's favorite park where he would pour out his heart to her.

Haruhi wiped her tears away roughly and changed into a short blue dress with white frills at the top and bottom, paired with black leggings and white flats. She then left the hospital to meet Kyoya. They always went out to dinner on Friday nights since they didn't have to worry about homework assignments, just yet. She stood on the curb waiting for the limo to pull up, she still couldn't get over the fact that she rode in a limo every day. Her neighbors had been gawking at her openly for the past week and it was getting on her nerves. These damn rich people she thought to herself. The limo soon pulled up and Haruhi opened the door before Tahibana could get out. It was enough just getting driven around she didn't want to be treated like she was completely helpless.

Kyoya was dressed in a light blue dress shirt and black slacks; although it wasn't much he looked stunning. Kyoya thought the same about Haruhi, "You look gorgeous." He said as she climbed in the limo. Haruhi's face turned bright red as she blushed, "Thanks." She replied and entwined her fingers with his. Kyoya beamed and they talked about small simple things, like school and their favorite music as they rode to the restaurant. When they arrived Kyoya was a perfect gentlemen holding the door for her and helping her in her chair. Over dinner the topics grew more serious, Kyoya talked about how he was going to take over his father's business; he looked so determined and hopeful she couldn't help but be proud of him.

Haruhi was basking in the beautiful atmosphere and the love she felt for the boy in front of her. After dinner he took her to her favorite park, the cherry blossoms had just come out and it was a gorgeous day. The wind blew softly through the petals causing some to float off the tree to her and Kyoya. The sun was just going down and her and Kyoya stood in the gazebo watching it sink. Haruhi leaned into Kyoya's body completely secure and ridiculously happy, she would never forget this moment. As the last few rays of sunlight left the sky Kyoya turned to Haruhi staring into her flushed face, it was time.

He interlaced their hands together loving the feel of her small fingers in his. He slowly raised his eyes to look into hers seeing the love he felt reflected in hers and suddenly he was no longer afraid. "Haruhi, I know we've only been dating for a short time but I...I love you. I loved you the first moment I set eyes on you when you knocked that ridiculous vase over." Haruhi couldn't speak she could barely hear the rest of what he was saying after I love you. He loved her; it was incredible she had no money or status. How he fell for her she just couldn't imagine and she watched as his lips formed more words trying to explain. She reached up until she was standing on the balls of her feet and kissed him. At first Kyoya was frozen but he soon responded. His arms wrapping around her body crushing her to him. His lips molded with her creating a searing heat of passion and love. His tongue begged for entrance and she finally relented letting him explore the caverns of her mouth. This was bliss, she was in heaven and nothing had ever felt this good. They broke away heaving both of their faces red with the heat of passion.

When Haruhi could finally breathe she smiled brightly, "l love you too Kyoya."

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IF I SEE SOMEONE SUBSCRIBE AND NOT REVIEW IT WILL DEPPLY UPSET ME. Any comments or suggestions are amazing and make me write faster than I normally do. Thanks sooooooo much for reading this. I love you guys.**_

_**~Blue~ **_

_**The link below is Haruhi's outfit.**_

.com/product-free/104193801/Casual_Blue_Dress_with_White_


	11. Chapter 10 Awake

Hey guys! Here is chapter 10 this one is based off the song And I Love Her by The Beatles. I feel like Tamaki seems a little OOC so any suggestions on how to fix that are really appreciated.

Everyone who story alerted, and Favorited thanks so much you guys are awesome.

Shout out to: Lily Nicole, Perfectlysane'not, Ootori Haruhi, Dr. Bubbles, and LynnSFair. All your reviews have been noted and truly valued.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Awake**

~~Later that night~~~

Kyoya arrived home in a state of bliss, he was deliriously happy, everything had gone perfectly and now Haruhi was his. As Kyoya lounged on his bed day dreaming a maid rushed in holding the phone to her chest, "Sir, Tamaki-san is on the phone for you." Kyoya took the phone from the maid and waved her off flashing his signature host smile but this time it reached his eyes. Normally, receiving a phone call from Tamaki this late at night would tick Kyoya off but he couldn't help but be joyous as he said hello to his best friend.

"Kyoya, can you come over? My mother is getting worse. Her...her treatment is no longer working. I need help. " Tamaki said starting to sob hysterically into the phone.

Kyoya had been aware of Tamaki's mother's situation for a month and had been working up the courage to tell his best friend. Although, he was relived he no longer had to break the news he was still sad for his friend. "I'll be over in a few minutes." He replied hanging up quickly and calling Tachibana for the car.

When Kyoya arrived at the mansion he was quickly ushered inside and he strode towards Tamaki's room. Shima was standing next to his door and smiled tensely when Kyoya reached her. "Master Souh is very upset by the news. Please, try your best to comfort him." She told Kyoya and shoved him inside the bed room. The room was pitch black and he could make out Tamaki curled up on the bed bawling as Antoinette tried to console him. Kyoya sat on the edge of the bed interrupting the steady flow of tears.

Tamaki felt the bed sink down and wiped away the tears from his eyes. He sat up quickly and hugged his best friend. "I'm so scared, Kyoya. What if she dies, all of this will mean nothing." Tamaki told Kyoya between broken sobs. "Is this how Haruhi feels?" he asked. Kyoya froze, he had forgotten about Ranka for the time being, too concerned with winning Haruhi's heart. He cursed himself mentally as he supported Tamaki in two days it would be the end of two weeks. Ranka would become an official vegetable.

After a few hours Tamaki was calm, he had stopped crying and was watching his favorite movie. In the middle of a kissing scene Tamaki still staring at the screen spoke up, "I've decided to let you have Haruhi. She has changed you Kyoya. I've been trying for years to break your shell and revive the Kyoya I knew you were but Haruhi has actually done it. I'm so happy for you mon ami and although I love her I can't destroy your future." Kyoya was speechless it was just like his friend to sacrifice his desires for a friend. He knew if Tamaki had decided to fight him he could have possibly lost Haurhi. Tamaki was everything a girl wanted, handsome, polite, charming, loyal, and unbearably nice. Plus, opposites were supposed to attract. Kyoya hugged his friend tightly, "Thank you."

~~~ Cool Transition~~~~~  
Haruhi opened her door the feeling of loneliness and depression that usually washed over her was gone. She was floating on cloud 9 and it was all because of the Shadow King. He was her prince in shining armor and she loved him more than anything in the world even fancy tuna. Haruhi turned on the radio and sang along to Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and for the first time since her dad's accident she started to clean the house.

The house phone rang shrilly cutting Haruhi off mid sentence. She slowly picked up the phone, hoping for the best and fearing for the worst. "Hello, this is the Fujioka residence." She said quietly. A woman on the other answered, "Hello, this is the hospital. We just wanted to inform you that your father has started moving." Haruhi almost dropped the phone. This was the best day of her life. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied and hung up the phone before a reply could be made. Grabbing her cell phone she hit speed dial and called up Kyoya. She got his voicemail and left a brief message telling him about her dad and to pick up his damn phone.

Haruhi arrived at the hospital in frenzy and rushed to her father's room. His body was still hooked up to multiple tubes and machines. Despite his gaunt appearance Haruhi took note that his hand was twitching. Haruhi plopped down in a chair and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly in her own. "Hi dad, I'm here. I miss you a lot but Kyoya has been keeping me company." She started talking filling her dad on all the details of her relationship with Kyoya. She knew he would love to hear that she was dating him.

Kyoya felt his phone vibrate but he didn't want to disturb a now sleeping Tamaki. He had calmed down considerably after Kyoya reassured him he would find a way to help Tamaki's mother. After an hour of watching him sleep Kyoya edged out of the bed and into the hall. He dialed his voicemail and heard Haruhi's frantic voice. He was shocked by what he was hearing; Ranka was coming out of his coma and just in time to. He smiled when he heard her reprimand him for not answering his phone. Kyoya quickly found Shima explaining the situation and that he would be back by the time Tamaki woke up.

Kyoya arrived at the hospital just as the sun was coming up. He hadn't realized he had spent so much time at Tamaki's. He was used to all nighters and this time it was well worth it. As he edged into Ranka's room Kyoya noticed Haruhi clutching her dad's twitching hand as she slept. Kyoya stroked her hair smiling down at her sleeping form. When Kyoya looked up he met the gaze of those light brown eyes that belonged to only one person. "Welcome Back." He said grinning.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will only be a few more after this!

~Blue


	12. Chapter 11 Almost Lover

_**This chapter's song is Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy. This is Hikaru's song to Haruhi and you'll understand why when you are done the chapter. **_

_**Virtual cookies to everyone who story alerted, Favorited story, and favorite authored.**_

_**Shout-outs to Krissy2lip, , and Perfectlysanenot' for reviewing! **_

* * *

Chapter 11- Almost Lover

Ranka moaned in reply as the pain of his injuries started affecting his body. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before and if he was able, he would be screaming in agony. His throat felt like the Sahara desert and he knew he had grown skinner.

"Water," He rasped, his gaze piercing those cold onyx eyes that hid so much from the world. Kyoya quickly complied watching as Ranka gulped down the cool liquid. "What happened to me?" He asked softly, his throat still growing accustomed to talking after 13 days of silence.

"You got hit by a car on your way to work by a drunk driver. Your right leg is broken and you cracked a few ribs but the doctors managed to set everything right. You've also been asleep for 13 days. We were all very worried about you." Kyoya replied softly quickly glancing at Haruhi. "I've been out for thirteen days?" Ranka exclaimed completely shocked, he didn't remember getting hit at all. Ranka felt someone move against him and turned his head, wincing in pain, to see Haruhi. "My poor daughter," He said stroking Haruhi's head softly. Haruhi being the light sleeper she is, yawned loudly and looked up at her dad. Seeing his eyes open cause her to scream in shock and jump onto her father hugging him tightly, whilst Kyoya grinned.

"You're awake!"She shouted summoning the nurses outside to see what all the excitement was about. Ranka just smiled, the pain from his leg was starting to bother him. Kyoya left the room as the nurses rushed in filling Ranka's IV and checking his leg. After Ranka was checked by the doctor and put on morphine the couple left the hospital holding hands and completely content.

~~~The next day in school~~~~~~

Haruhi was in a euphoric mood. Tamaki's antics and the twins teasing weren't even bothersome to her as she went about her day. Her dad would be coming home in 3 days and then would start his physical therapy. It would be a trial on both of them but she believed they could get through it. Plus, her dad would still get paid from work.

Haruhi walked into the host club noting the renaissance theme. There was a long red puffy gown hanging in her dressing room and although she loathed wearing things like that she was too happy to care.

As she was getting undressed, she heard Hikaru yelling at Kyoya," What the hell do you think you're doing to Haruhi? Do you think you can just take advantage of her? She deserves someone better than you!"

Kyoya was being backed into the wall and the rest of the host had frozen as they watched the fight. Honey started tearing up and clutched Usa-chan to his chest. Mori frowned deeply at Hikaru, he was so dumb sometimes. Tamaki left the room he didn't want to see his family fighting.

Kyoya replied calmly trying to distill the red head's anger, "I'm not dating her for merit, believe it or not. I enjoy Haruhi for the person she is." Haruhi smiled at that wanting to burst out of the changing room but she was only in her bra.

However, it seemed Hikaru was not satisfied with that answer, "That's bull shit. We all know you never do anything just because you want to. You're a sick twisted manipulator and I refuse to stand by and watch you hurt Haurhi!"

"You have no idea who I really am. I promise you I am not using Haruhi for anything. Now get off my back and change." Kyoya replied trying to walk away.

Haruhi knew Hikaru wouldn't stop arguing just because Kyoya wanted to end the conversation, so she quickly pulled on her dress and walked out of the dressing room. Time froze as she saw Hikaru's fist near Kyoya's face and she sprinted across the room, blocking the hit with her own face. It was over in a second and a burst of pain hit her. Haruhi fell to the floor crying out in pain and clutching her face.

_Goodbye my almost lover._

_Goodbye my hopeless dream. _

"Haruhi..I'm so sorry." Hikaru said and ran from the room his brother soon followed after him. Kyoya hugged Haruhi to him and tried to soothe her down as her face turned black and blue. Hunny burst into tears and fled the scene. Mori soon gave Kyoya an ice pack for Haruhi as Tamaki told the disappointed guest the club was closed for the day.

_I'm trying to not think about you. _

~~Hikaru~~~~  
Hikaru sprinted down the hallway; he couldn't believe he had just hurt Haruhi. She was the only one who actually cared about him besides his brother. He hadn't meant to hurt her he was just trying to teach Kyoya a lesson. Why did everything he tried to do always end up so wrong? Now he would never win Haruhi back from the Shadow King and the whole host club would hate him for hurting her. When he ran out of breath Hikaru leaned against the lockers and slid to the floor.

_Can't you just let me be? _

He started to remember all the times he had spent with Haruhi. When he had first tried to dress her up in those ridiculous outfits he and his brother made, when she had told him and Karou apart, the time when she had held his hand at the beach, and every moment after when she had smiled just for him. He loved her so much and now he had to let her go. He would never be able to look at her again, he would have to quit the Host Club. Life was officially over for Hikaru and he could already feel himself once again locking himself up into his own little world.

_So long my luckless romance _

"Hikaru!" Karou yelled following after his brother's mad dash out of the music room. He needed to find his brother, although Hikaru tried to hide his emotions he was really the most sensitive out of the two and Karou knew he would start slinking back into the world they had created for themselves. He soon turned another corner and spotted his brother slumped by the lockers.

_My back is turned on you._

"Hikaru...It's going to be okay. Haruhi will forgive you." Karou said hugging his brother tightly.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache. _

Hikaru didn't reply he was to upset and now that his brother was here he let go of his tears. After he was done sobbing he looked up at Karou, "Why does everything I try to do go wrong?" he asked not really expecting an answer. Karou pondered for a moment and then answered, "Maybe everything goes right." And with that Karou kissed his brother like he had always wanted too.

_Almost lover's always do._

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it was kinda depressing. Because of the lack of reviews I have decided not to post another chapter until I get at least 10 for this chapter alone. I love when you guys review and knowing people are out there reading this makes me write 10x faster. **_

_**~Blue**_


	13. Chapter 12 Forgiveness

_**Thanks to Chibiwing, BerryEbilBunny, anon (), Ootori Haruhi, ilovekbk, Perfectlysane'not, DR BUBBLES, mizuserenity, Era Of Aequora, and chaoshound for reviewing you guys are awesome.**_

_**Also thanks to all those who story alerted and Favorited.**_

_**There seems to be a misconception that I just wanted 10 reviews for an ego boost and I just want to say that was in no way my intention. So sorry if you thought that.**_

_**This Chapter's song is Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn. Does anyone want me to keep doing the chapter songs? **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Forgiveness

What the hell was that?" Hikaru yelled shoving his brother away roughly. Disgusted he wiped his lips trying to get the taste of Karou's kiss off of him.

Karou just smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't realize that you would react this way." Karou walked away not looking back, he had officially lost his brother and any chance of happiness. Hikaru stared at his brother's retreating back he was so confused and all his emotions where in an upheaval. His brother and Haruhi had both abandoned him and now he was alone. He buried his face in his hands; love was a bitch. Honey and Mori hid behind one of the many statues in the school as they watched Hikaru and Karou. As Karou passed him Honey shoved Mori after him and went to comfort Hikaru.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Haruhi groaned her head was throbbing and she could barely open her right eye. "Kyoya." She groaned shielding her face into his chest. Kyoya pushed Haruhi's head up and placed the ice pack on her swollen eye and cheek.

"It's going to be okay." He said.

Haruhi sighed in relief as the cold ice numbed her face, "Where did Hikaru go?" she asked. Although, she could never love him like he wanted her to Hikaru was like a brother to her and she didn't want to lose that bond. Kyoya didn't reply he was going to hurt the bastard as soon as he saw him. After 10 more minutes Haruhi fell asleep and Kyoya carried her over to the couch.

Tamaki hovered around Haruhi, "My poor daughter." As he looked around the club room he realized it was now just Kyoya and him.

"Kyoya," He started looking up from Haruhi's sleeping face to meet her friend's gaze, "I'm really happy for you two."

Kyoya smiled his true smile for the first time since his mother died, "I know Tamaki and it means a lot to me."

~~~~~Back to the twins~~~~

Honey inched closer to Hikaru he hadn't noticed him yet and for once Honey was glad. He poked him in the shoulder and watched as Hikaru visibly tensed.

"Are you okay Hika-chan?" Honey questioned.

Hikaru looked down at Honey's small innocent figure, "No Honey-senpai I feel like shit." He replied sadly sinking back down to the floor.

Honey sat next to him, "Ya know if you really love Haru-chan you should let her go. Her happiness should be more important than yours."

"How can I just let go?" he asked.

"Tama-chan did it for her and he loved her more than you do Hika-chan." Honey replied. Hikaru froze Honey was right Tamaki had loved Haruhi way more than Hikaru probably did and he had let her go. He was such a selfish idiot. Plus, like Honey-senpai said if he did love Haruhi he should be able to sacrifice his future with her if she was happier with Kyoya.

"Okay, Honey-senpai but if Kyoya hurts her I'm going to kill him." He answered.

Mori followed Karou down the hallways of the academy, waiting for the red-head to stop his pacing. Finally after ages of walking Karou stopped and sat on one of the many benches in the garden. He gazed dejectedly at the red and white roses blooming near his hunched over figure. Mori silently sat down beside him staring at the trees blossoming above their heads. After a few minutes of stony silence Karou turned to Mori, "I know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me I should forgive Hikaru and let him go find his own happiness. I had already come to that conclusion as soon as he rejected me I just wish we could have found happiness together. I'm glad in a way though, that he no longer is trapped in the world we had created for ourselves."

Mori nodded and stood up, "You are very smart for your age." Karou smiled after Mori's retreating figure and looked up at the darkening sky. His world had ended today but at the same time a new one had begun.

Hikaru and Honey walked back to the music room. Honey opened the door widely causing it to groan loudly. Tamaki and Kyoya stood up from the coach and Kyoya raced over to Hikaru grabbing his shirt and slamming him against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted angrily. Hikaru squirmed trying to get out of Kyoya's grasp but soon gave up.

"I didn't mean to hit her and I am sorry. I…I've decided to give up to Haruhi to you, but I swear to god if you hurt her I will kill you." Hikaru replied.

Kyoya released the red-head causing him to stumble from the fall. Then he punched him in the face. "That's for hurting Haurhi."

Hikaru clutched his face laughing, "You're a jerk senpai."

Kyoya smiled back at him, "Thank you." As the sun went down everyone said their farewells and left Kyoya and Haruhi behind. Haruhi finally woke up around 8 that night moaning. She blinked open her eyes and wiped away the drowsiness of sleep. A bright light was shining near the end table and she reached over to grab her phone. There were 18 messages from her dad asking where she was each one got progressively more worried. Haruhi sighed she was too tired to move and her head still hurt from earlier. Taking a brief inventory of the room she saw Kyoya had fallen asleep hunched over his laptop.

Haruhi got up quietly and snuck across the room as she got closer she realized how innocent he looked while sleeping. She took off his glasses placing them on the table lightly and then started to shut his laptop when she saw what was on the screen. There were thousands of pictures of her in a folder as she flicked through them she wondered how he got all these shots. Most of them were her in the host club but there were a few of her sleeping or even some of her in middle school. When Kyoya woke up she was going to ream him out but for now she had to call Ranka.

"Hey dad." Haruhi whispered into the phone.

"HARUHI! WHERE ARE YOU? DID KYOYA DO SOMETHING TO YOU?" Ranka asked yelling hysterically.

Thinking quickly Haurhi made up a story, "Dad I'm fine I just uh slipped and fell so Kyoya took care of me. I just woke up so I'll come home soon."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying. I'll be home soon and then we can talk." She answered tiredly and hung up. Haruhi had always been a bad liar but she really didn't want her dad to figure out what had happened. She poked Kyoya lightly in the arm but he didn't seem to be affected. She didn't want to face the wrath of the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord so she decided to kiss him.

Kyoya responded automatically and soon enough his eyes flickered upon to see her smiling down at him. He grinned back and kissed her passionately. "I'm Glad to see you up and about."

"It's good to be back. Now, why do you have thousands of pictures of me on your laptop?"

Kyoya blushed lightly and pushed up his glasses composing himself, "It's because I love you so much."

Haurhi's face turned red, "I love you to."

Kyoya stood up once again towering over his girlfriend. "Let's get you home, I bet Ranka is very worried."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please review, they make me go faster and I appreciate any ideas you guys have. **_

_**~Wishing you Peace, Love, and Happiness~**_

_**Bluerayne**_


	14. Chapter 13 Happy Ending

**I'm soooooo sorry about the delay. I was in the hospital with pneumonia but now I'm finally back. So this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favorited. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 13- Happy Ending

Haruhi and Kyoya slowly walked back to her house. He had wanted to call the limo but Haruhi refused she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kyoya. With their fingers intertwined like this Kyoya couldn't help but feel like this was where he belonged and he cataloged this moment in his mind to have forever. He slid his unoccupied hand into his pants pocket and felt the small black velvet box that held his whole future. It was close to 10 pm when they arrived at Haruhi's house. It seemed like every light was and when Haruhi walked in Ranka lifted her off the ground in a bone-crushing hug." DADDY WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Dad, put me down." Haruhi wheezed as she was slowly released from her father's grasp. Kyoya tried not to laugh as he took in the scene now he understood how Haruhi dealt with Tamaki.

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING?"

"Nothing. Calm down." Sighing heavily she walked to her room. Kyoya smiled at Ranka before following his girlfriend into her bedroom. It was simply furnished and had a small closet. Taking a seat on the bed he slid his hand in his pocket wrapping around the engagement ring. "Sorry about that." Haruhi said.

"It's fine." Kyoya replied taking her hands in his. Haruhi stared at him quizzically her thoughts all jumbled up. She felt like what he was about to say was going to change her life and although she loved Kyoya she wasn't sure if he loved her as much as she loved him. He hadn't even let her meet his father yet. Clearing his throat Kyoya looked into Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes and he noticed the flicker of doubt before they once again filled with her love. "Haruhi, would you like to have dinner at my house tomorrow?" he questioned cursing himself silently. He had to be certain she would say yes though.

~~~~~~The next night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruhi was dressed in a simple black dress that her father had bought her months ago. After stepping out of the limo Kyoya had sent she smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and walked into the house. Her flats slapped against the brilliantly tiled floored as the maids escorted her to the dining room. She took in the velvet curtains and the polished wood of the few tables she passed. Vases full of brilliantly colored flowers were the centerpieces of the gigantic dining room table. Kyoya's sister Fuyumi was already at the table but Kyoya was nowhere to be seen.

After Haruhi was seated she smiled nervously at Fuyumi. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Haruhi."

Fuyumi launched herself forward grasping Haruhi's hand tightly. "I'm soooo happy to meet you!" She gushed smiling hugely. Haruhi shocked by Fuyumi's exuberant personality just nodded.

"Where's Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned looking around the gorgeous dining room. A chandelier hung above her head illuminating the rich dark red of the tablecloth. A brilliant blue vase, much like the one she had broken, held a bouquet of pink, white and yellow flowers. Although it was all very nice the only thing Haruhi wanted to see right now was Kyoya's face smiling down at her.

Fuyumi smiled wider, which looked like it hurt her face. "He's talking to our father."

Kyoya sat in a brown leather chair in front of his dad's desk. He fidgeted nervously, he was so used to having something in his hands and he felt empty now that they were sitting useless on his lap.

"Why, exactly do you want to marry this girl?" His father questioned bluntly always getting straight to the point. Like usual Kyoya felt like this was a test and this was one he had to get a hundred percent on.

"Haruhi is my life. She's the reason I get up every morning and she makes it seem like there is more to life than money and profit. For the first time I feel like I'm who I was born to be. I can't go back to being the person I was. Haruhi is my life like mom was yours." Kyoya replied all the while begging his father to except his decision.

"I'm happy for you son. Now let's not keep the girls waiting." Yoshio replied clapping his son on the back and walking out of his office.

Haruhi smiled as Kyoya and his father walked into the dining room halting Fuyumi's interrogation of her. Kyoya grinned back taking a seat next to her and clasping her hand in his under the table. They soon feasted upon Haruhi's favorite food fancy tuna and a plethora of side dishes. Haruhi was surprised at how pleasant Yoshio seemed to be. He didn't seem at all like she thought he would but he was very kind.

After dinner was finished Kyoya took Haruhi for a walk in his garden. The sweet fragrance of roses surrounded them as they stood in a small white gazebo. Haruhi gazed out at the sunset it was the perfect ending to the day and she wanted to spend a hundred more like this with Kyoya. Kyoya watched as Haruhi looked at the sun setting she was so breathtakingly beautiful he couldn't understand how no one realized she was a girl. Kissing her neck he whispered, "I love you Haruhi."

Haruhi turned her attention to Kyoya, "I love you to." She replied. He grabbed her hands and got down on his knee. Gasping her eyes filled with tears as she listened to the man she loved more than anything in the world ask her to marry him. "Yes." She answered sealing her fate and creating her happy ending.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it although I know it was kind of short. Thanks so much for reading! **

**Live, Love, Learn**

_**~Bluerayne**_


End file.
